In a hydraulic brake system, for example, a cylinder device like one disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is often employed. That cylinder device has a function which pressurizes a brake fluid using a pressure inputted from an external high pressure source, and is a device called as a master cylinder with a function of hydraulic booster.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-24098